


well i thought i’d see you around, but you’re dead now

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Season/Series 08, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, dany/sansa is hinted at i might expand on that ?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Everyone who has ever crossed Cersei is dead, and Sansa died with Lady, with her father, with her mother, with Robb, with -She doesn't attempt breaking away from the guilt upon seeing Margaery in little things on a daily basis because she supposes she deserves it, just like Margaery deserved a better future, any kind of future.





	well i thought i’d see you around, but you’re dead now

“Summer without you is cold,  
Winter without you is even colder.”

— Lemony Snicket

* * *

 

Everyone who has ever crossed Cersei is dead, and Sansa died with Lady, with her father, with her mother, with Robb, with -

She doesn't attempt breaking away from the guilt upon seeing Margaery in little things on a daily basis because she supposes she deserves it, just like Margaery deserved a better future, any kind of future.

“Sansa, are you alright?” Bran often asks. He is the Three Eyed Raven, he can see everything and nothing, and he should already know. He reaches out a hand to hold hers, as they watch the guards carry out Ghost’s body, the soldier’s bodies, the children’s -

“Yes,” Sansa lies, because life is not a song, it’s all lies. It’s safer to lie. She looks over to the roses the gardeners tried to plant during the coldest night of the war, the ones that either wilted or did not grow at all. “Of course I am.”

Summer returns, but the dead do not.

-:-

Just like her, Daenerys is far gone, but neither of their stories are over yet.

Neither of them are coming back to the childhood they had never known and all she has are distant memories of _would've_ , _could've_ , and _should've_ beens. It is evident in the way her heart beats, erratic rather than steady, that she believes herself to be responsible for her family’s deaths. For every death. She still believes in gods and true nights and the songs she loved, but the only prayer that they ever answered was to an end to the war. She doesn’t think they’ll answer another, but if she could choose one to come true it would undoubtedly be to go back in time and fight harder and try to lose less – not to decrease her own guilt, but simply because she owes them that much.

Daenerys touches her hair affectionately, the way Margaery would have, as her crown gleams in the sun. 

Margaery’s absence changes everything - just as her presence did.

-:-

She feels guilty, sometimes, for being so unhappy.

“I want very much for you to be happy,” Margaery had told her once, when Sansa still believed there was a chance for her to be loved.

"Maybe you could go and ask whatever fucking gods you pray to and see if they can save us from this," The Hound tells her, as the doctors bind the stump where his leg used to be.

"What?" she replies, taken by surprise.

"Exactly. There's no such thing as God. Or else –"

She leaves before he says it, preferring to recall Margaery looking alive and ready to take on anything, not as a pile of ash in the wind. If Margaery deserves one thing from her at the very least, it's the promise of a making her an eternal memory of happiness and survival and hope instead of sadness.

As the years continue to pass her by, she knows, it will get harder and harder to hold on to that promise.

  
-:-

"What are your regrets?" Her people ask. She has done as she had sworn to so many years ago - she became their queen and she has made them love her. She is still the rightful Queen in the North to them, and they are somehow closer to understanding the full extent of her grief. Everyone lost someone during the war.

She makes no comment.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write daensa but then i got sad about sansaery again and this is. Word Vomit but i’m god i’m so sad and its 4 am


End file.
